Icarly at PCA
by ashley fan 4 ever
Summary: Ever wanted a story where icarly and zoey 101 mix well here it is! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Icarly at PCA

It was a warm day in seattle when carly was brushing her teeth. She spat into the sink and wiped her mouth with a towel. Then she called Sam to come over to her apartment and knocked on freddy's door to tell him to come over to her apartment. Once Sam and Freddy were both there she told them about her plan to go to PCA and to ask them if they wanted to come with her.Sam said yes and that she didn't have to ask because her mom wanted her out of the house for years and when school starts up again she'll be out of the house till she completes high school.So her mom will be happy and she'll be happy. There's only one person who won't be happy and that person is Freddy. "Carly i'm happy for you and all but we all know that my mom won't let me go to PCA in California. "I can't believe that spencer actually let you go to PCA the first time you asked" Freddy said. "'Yeah I can't believe it either".

"So Freddy"Carly said. "you need to ask your mom on a night when she's her happiest there's a good chance that she might say yes if you say that if i don't go to pca carly will never go out with me. What if pca is my only shot at going out with carly then i can almost bet that she'll say yes, but you have to tell her that if she dosen't say yes by august 15th you can't go to pca. "Why does she have to say yes before august 15th?. Because pca's deadline foe signing up to go to pca is august 15th. Okay Ill ask her tonight because jay leno comes in and she's always happy when the j-man comes on" "J-Man"? sam asked. " That's what my mom calls him. I'l give you guys the status tomorrow Okay?" "Okay Carly said. See you tomorrow"!


	2. Chapter 2

When Freddy came over the next day,he told carly the status. The status was that...Freddy could go to PCA with sam and carly. When she heard the news carly jumped for joy and went to go call sam. When sam found out, she said yeah in a sarcastic tone. "I know the that you're bummed that freddy can go but he'll be in a different dorm than us remember he's a boy. Yeah I almost forgot. "Saaaaam! could you just be a little bit happy for freddy?. "Okay wooohoo freddy gets to came with us to PCA" " Yeah just love that news"! "OK sam come over to my place" "Already there OK" "I have to make a phone call to see what dorm we're in OK. OK I wonder of we're in the same dorm." "we are in the same dorm sam they already told us that we were going to be in the same dorm." "EEEP I've never been in a dorm before this is so cool. I know this is my 1st time to be in a dorm until i get to college and i don't think that's gonna happen carly" 'shut up sam i know you're not gonna get into college" "Thanks sam said "hey you just insulted me that's not like you carly shay.


	3. Chapter 3

When Freddy came over the next day,he told carly the status. The status was that...Freddy could go to PCA with sam and carly. When she heard the news carly jumped for joy and went to go call sam. When sam found out, she said yeah in a sarcastic tone. "I know the that you're bummed that freddy can go but he'll be in a different dorm than us remember he's a boy. Yeah I almost forgot. "Saaaaam! could you just be a little bit happy for freddy?. "Okay wooohoo freddy gets to came with us to PCA" " Yeah just love that news"! "OK sam come over to my place" "Already there OK" "I have to make a phone call to see what dorm we're in OK. OK I wonder of we're in the same dorm." "we are in the same dorm sam they already told us that we were going to be in the same dorm." "EEEP I've never been in a dorm before this is so cool. I know this is my 1st time to be in a dorm until i get to college and i don't think that's gonna happen carly" 'shut up sam i know you're not gonna get into college" "Thanks sam said "hey you just insulted me that's not like you carly shay. I know that it's not like me to insult you but i'm just so wrapped up about this whole pca thing. And I'm so nervous about starting a new school in California." "That's like 5 hours away from Spencer." "Take it easy Carley, everything will be OK trust me." "Why should I trust you? You don't have to trust me just listen to me. OK I'm listening." This is your brother's proudest moment when you go away from said "Ok" Carly said. " So don't be nervous to go to pca try to be siked about going to pca. "Why should I do that? So spencer won't cry when you leave home for pca.

Wow sam That's the most touching thing you've said all your life." "Who are you and what have you sine with my friend?" " oh carly you're so funny. I'm me I was just reading my mom's magazines on how to comfort friends." " Which I don't know why she has those mags when she dosen't even have friends. Well you know my mom she's always wierd.


End file.
